


Benedictionem eius

by weekendgothgirl



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Every evening he’d come to her, and every evening she’d give him what he needed.





	Benedictionem eius

Smiling, Lucrezia keeps her face turned towards the setting sun. She knew he would follow, he always did. She listens to him slip inside her chambers and step forward uncertainly. When she doesn't yell at him to leave, he comes closer before dropping to his knees a few paces from her. She knows her brother well enough that she doesn’t need to ask but she does anyway, always loving the reply. “Have you come to atone, Cesare? To beg my forgiveness?”

At his nod and sad look, she nods back. “I can offer that to you at my feet.”

Smiling softly, as if she were an angelic being from above, he shuffles the last few steps as she turns to face him completely and opens her legs for him. Softly, reverently, he pushes the skirt of her dress up, showing more of her skin. Every night he knows he shouldn't come to her but he can't resist. She is the moon to his tide and he goes where she leads. Every night he atones for the night before, that he can never quite feel guilty for. Not when she looks at him like that. Not when she offers forgiveness in the most intimate of parts.

Skirt pushed up, he finally sees her cunt and sighs. All his thoughts of doubt and sinning pushed aside by his sister. He can't help but run his fingers through the beautiful dusting of golden hair atop her mound, tracing it down to her lips before looking up for permission. At her smile, he opens her gently, her slick pink beauty always making him breathless. Pressing closer, he inhales her scent gratefully, nuzzling into her in gratitude before reverently licking along her skin. He prays soft and slow at first until her taste coats his tongue. Then he chases it, licking harder, deeper. Fingers wrapped around her thighs, he keeps her steady as he awaits her benediction. Finally, she comes, granting him his sacrament, licking it all up as she shakes.

Coming back to herself, she watches Cesare pull back with a come-covered face and a peaceful expression. “Sanctificata est frater meus es, dimitteturque peccatum.”


End file.
